twemfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Brick Bronze Wikia Merge Request
This was a message thread created by APackOfSmarties requesting TWEM to merge Pokemon Brick Bronze wikias, at first TWEM resisted and wanted things to be the way he wanted them but after Weather Synchronize's response, TWEM decided to come to terms with the merge without obtaining an admin rank nor making changes to the way information was organized. Link to original post. APOS (APackOfSmarties) Hello TheWikiaEditMachine. I understand that you are currently very busy on many communities, but I'd like to ask if you would like to just suggest to close down or merge this wiki with brickbronze.wikia.com . Not trying to insult you but currently, this wiki is extremely neglected, completely untaken care of, flooded with vandalism, and an absolute free-for-all for everyone. Examples for this are pages like: Lucario, Zekrom, Aredia City, and much more. Over at the wiki I just linked, there is already almost all the content of the game Pokémon Brick Bronze, while this almost completely lacks anything about the game, it's mostly just Pokémon finding information which should be limited one page like we have here . The wiki I linked is also the most active wiki for the game, within the top 100 Wikia Activity Machine consistently peaking at 10. However, this wiki also receives a lot of activity, but I think it would be in a player's best interest to be directed to a resource that is cleaner and has more content. If you choose not to it's fine, just a suggestion. TWEM (TheWikiaEditMachine) Wow, it's been a full year since we talked about this and I gotta say time has gone by FAST! I'm actually not active on a whole lot of wikis but have made many changes to my interwiki CSS file as you can see and have mainly focusing on the miner's haven and azure mines wikia. I barely have done any edits for this wikia tbh and I had the goal of merging all of the pbb wikis to keep things simple but you can tell that became a very low priority. I can also see that you have become more open minded in the past year, last year you had trouble communicating with me about this which left me confused, but now it seems as if you want to cooperate with me. I would be more than happy to merge wikis but there are a few things I would like you to agree on: While the PBB you link has a lot of pages relating to strictly the game, I chose this wikia to adopt in December because it has pages on most if not all Pokemon. These pages have brief information about each Pokemon and does not go too off topic. I would like the pbb wikia to have pages on all of the Pokemon (released or not, if not then it would state that and have all the information on that pokemon in general - in general as in not relating to brick bronze). It would display only information that is relevant to the game (gender ratios, egg groups, pokedex numbers, etc.). The main reason why I want these pages is so that users can look up pokemon and find info like where they're located in the game or other requirements to obtain the pokemon and other info exclusive to pbb. I also want pages about every other thing relating to PBB (items, game mechanics, etc.) that also have info only relating to PBB. this is so that users can have one place to learn about the things in PBB without going to other sites and having to look through long pages just to find one small piece of info (when in pvp, I would constantly stroll through bulbapedia pages just to see the pokemon's type effectiveness). I also want the bureaucrat rank so that I can promote the users I have worked with for a long time and have a lot of trust in to help about with the wikia if they wish and so that I can add in my CSS files, I have covered like 95% of the wikia website (that can be customized with CSS, some pages don't apply css like the special:Contact page and discussions) if not more and have spent the past year and a half constantly working on css. I think it's funny that you messaged me about this on the day that POKEMON ULTRA SUN AND MOON COMES OUT! My family is actually not the best when it comes to spending money but they found a 3ds on the road some time ago, I have not looked into using it until recently when I then realized that despite living in Massachusetts, USA, THE 3DS IS FROM GERMANY! I also got a job recently and have made that cash money so I could buy Ultra SM but I have looked into hacking my 3ds to work around the ARCHAIC PRACTICES OF REGION LOCKS! I may not look more into right now but eventually. By the way, What happened to that Pokemon Brick Bronze Gamepedia? When you had announced that, I looked into Gamepedia myself but got busy with life and wikia and left it alone, I also realized that I have poured in tons if not, 100s of hours on my CSS for wikia and you can't just create a wikia, you have to suggest it and have it approved making the process somewhat slower and has no guarantees in the process. You also can't create test wikis on gamepedia, I have my test wiki twem.wikia.com where I have my interwiki CSS files. I'm also going to focus on the alpha release of Hexaria tonight and during the weekend. Hopefully we can come to some agreement and work our best to make wikia a great place to stay informed on ROBLOX games APOS I honestly don't agree with what you want to suggest. Not to be mean, but the seperate Pokémon pages are one of the reasons why it's such a mess. By the way, information like that is kind of pointless for PBB, and there is also a list of all Pokémon with their types and obtaining method already on this page: http://brickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9dex.Creating seperate Pokemon pages is a very very unnecessary burden and task to maintain and create. I've thought of it too but realized that it wouldn't turn out well. If you truly wanted information all in one place and site, why have seperate pages for a lot of them so people would have to open another page to get more specific? Also, most of the things you mentioned are already on the wiki and well integrated into it. For example you wanted type effectiveness, all types mentioned on the wiki are clickable and lead you to the type pages that also list out all Pokémon for the types, include a quick navigation bar, and display type effectiveness. An example of one is here: http://brickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/Normal_type For the bureaucrat rank, I strongly refuse to do so but I'm not sure about the opinion of other bureaucrats and administrators yet. The administration team is more of a ladder that you climb now, and I feel like CSS and decorations is extremely unnecessary, especially for a resource because the information is all that is needed. Regarding the Gamepedia thing, there was a large consensus in the community for people to stay on Wikia as Gamepedia seemed to be blocked, and doesn't have forum and blog integration which is a core part of the community on the wiki. Hopefully I'm not too harsh, if you truly wanted to accomplish the goal having one PBB wiki to keep things simple, I mostly suggest to redirect to brickbronze.wikia.com like pokemonbrickbronze.wikia.com. A lot of people click on this wiki mistakenly (like I have a couple times) because this is so high in the search index because of the large amount of pages. I don't want to be too "in your face", but I think the current PBB wiki is already the "best" PBB wiki. :P However, just saying, if you choose not to. It's fine. I'm just slightly bothered because I keep mistakenly stumbling upon this wiki and also witnessing the large amount of vandalism on it. TheWikiaEditMachine Are you sure that I cannot at least be promoted to admin so I have some sort of control over the wiki? And about the types, pokemon have more than one type, what if there was a type effectiveness page? when you think about it, once you set up a bunch of pages about individual stats and list that stat for every pokemon, you are handling at lot of information in one page, especially when there are over 800 pokemon, having a lot of information in a few pages is just as big as having many smaller page, on slower devices it can take much longer to load these big pages and it gets really annoying when it takes a long time to load and you just want to see one stat for oen pokemon, and if users on this PBB wikia can set up hundreds of pages, even barely, then why can't there be pages on each pokemon on other wikias to finish it? Especially when the pages would just be brief? ROBLOX wikia users are much more dedicated than you might think, there are many users on the MH wikia that conatantly log on just to make many small edits. You may think that wikia is good enough with its simple design but design is actually very effective for making a good wikia. I have created username styles (including gradients, giant colored shadows, borders, and much more) that really indicate that they have higher ranks, looks also make wikia users happy to visit a wikia, and there are many banners I have placed that have text to help users make the best choices. A few examples include the following: The comments section on an article has a banner saying "Think carefully before posting a comment and or about what your are going to write. Spam or other comments including but not limited, to: comments like 'first comment', swearing, harrasment, or any other non kid friendly comment is not tolerated.", another example includes the protect page's banner saying "It is reocmmended that you keep article pages free to edit by any user, even anonymous ones! you never know what talent you may bring to the wiki by doing so. Keeping articles free to edit also help develop a community for your wiki! Despite this, it is recommeneded to protect template pages as they usually appear on multiple pages, any malicious done on those types of pages can be seen on multiple places. Redirect pages should also be protected." there are many users that have done otherwise prior to adding this banner, users are more likely to read a banners like these when you give them a nice contrasrting gradient, and a box and text shadow. I can also write CSS to make wikia look like Pokemon Brick Bronze by mimicking their design making the wikia look appealing towards new visitors. Want me to do that and show you? I would show you by giving you instructions to add it into your own personal CSS file. Gamepedia has extensions including a forum but it's hard to trust what I think is a 3rd part extension and things could change potentially causing the extension to stop working. I thought a year ago you were too harsh, esepcially when you don't provide reasoning with your choices but you're doing a great job now with reasoning and I know how to handle crticism. APOS Do you want to use this wiki as a redirect to the current PBB wiki? TWEM You know what? All I want is the admin rank and that will be enough for me to merge wikis, all of the things we discussed we can discuss on the other wiki with other users and get their opinions. When you give me the admin rank, can you promise that you won't remove it unless it's for the reasons I posted on a message I sent to you on my test wiki? Here's a link to the message: http://twem.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1212. I want you to read it and determine whether or not I should have it and if you do, so that I can hold you accountable so that you don't remove my rank unless it's for a legitamte reason. If I were to change anything in that message after sending the original one, there would be a text ot indicate that it was edited after originally sending it and there's a history of the message so that I'm held accountable too. I'm honestly worried that you may backstab me and remove my admin rank without any legitamte reasons. APOS It's fine. I won't be giving you the admin rank, and we don't have to merge/redirect wikis if you don't want to. Weather Synchronize If you want to be an Admin on Smarties' PBB Wikia, you need to prove that you are trustworthy with a lot of constructive edits. The first time you joined our PBB Wikia, you were already asking for an Admin rank from Smarties right away, without any contributions to our articles. You could not even be a Mod that way, no matter how experienced you were outside of PBB Wikia. I don't want to insult you or any of the Administration Team members here, but there are just too many spam pages and vandalism flying around. Some anonymous users even wrecked havoc and left foul language on your own user page -- have you ever taken any action on that? The ranks of Bureaucrat, Admin and Mod are not just all about power, they also come with responsibility. I can understand if you (and any other Bureaucrats / Admins) have real-life issues to deal with, but how can we trust you when the fact is that you turned a complete blind eye to all these problems of a Wiki you are managing? I'm not good in designing, but at least I know that you could have changed the background of this Wiki to something related to PBB, like what we did. As for the issue about Pokémon pages, we are not going to create any individual articles for them, this is not going to change. Our scope is just PBB, not the entire Pokémon Universe. We can direct players to even more informative online sources such as Bulbapedia, Serebii.net, Pokémon Database and Smogon University, if they want information about Pokémon species -- in fact, we already set up links connecting to the Pokémon pages on Bulbapedia. TheWikiaEditMachine (I originally wrote a response the day before this one but I was a victim of this TERRIBLE WIKIA BUG THAT HAS BEEN AROUND FOR A WHILE BUT HAS NOT BEEN PATCHED FOR THE 1000TH TIME, you may think I'm overreacting but I think if you were the victim of this bug too then you would be just as frustrated if not more as me. The bug is that when you keep a tab on a message page lile this one for too long and type a message, the message does not get sent and you just lose the message when you hit reply, yeah, this reponse is more detailed than the original one which is the only pro of having the original deleted.) I understand why you don't want me to have a higher rank because of how I have not done any contributions, I did not do much work to improve this wikia even despite having a year to do so, It just shows how time flys these days. I just have the tendency to ask for admin ranks on wikis I happen to stumble upon and have interest in editing on because the first thing I would do these days with a wiki is add my CSS and edit templates, etc, right before ediitng articles. When filing an adoption for this wiki last year, I did edits for the sake of editing to prove wiki staff that I could make good use of a bureaucrat rank and here I am now. I did not notice the spam on my user page because I get emails when I receive new messages and when my user page is edited simulatenously so I have just assumed that the edit was relating to the message threads but the edits on my user page here show otherwise. I had looked through my preferences and thought I couldn't change this for some reason but I went there once again and found the setting for it and disabled it. It seems like spam when ur on wikia regularly. The thing with my CSS is that there have been a good amount of flaws with it, some of which came up when converting the icon system from background images to text which is harder to impliment that I originally thought. Another big issue is with background and text colors, I created the css originally with light backgrounds to go with white text and bright accents with black text to go with it and on the MH wiki made it the other way around, at first I thought I would eventually make the CSS versatile and the transition ould be smooth but that has also proven otherwise, I used some bbd practices like making a bunch of text white no matter what. To combat that I added variable for text colors that changes with the backgrounds, many of those elements use the variables while others dont, I want to look at those ones before moving them. It's actually been months since I changed the CSS. I was and still am facing time management issues with school work and recreational activites and soon after acquiring this wikia, my family went on vacation to Bangladesh, I thought everything would be fine in terms on internet but I was proven wrong, very wrong (my relatives there did not have wifi so I had to use 3G internet with a data cap of 20gb which my family, mostly me, reached 4 times and had to buy with 2400 taka which is around 30 USD, man was I glad to return to the US). I have now realized that this wiki is better off merging, with me getting an admin rank or not, but when I think about it, I felt like doing other things with wikia other than the PBB wikia because of how big my ambitions were for this wikia, I thought that eventually I would have a lot of solid time to work on this wikia but now I know that I won't get that solid time and it's just too much for 99.9% of wikia user to edit 1000 pages (there are wikias out there with 10s of thousands of pages and die hard editors that edit them), I guess there is such thing as too big ambitions, especially with lack of action. Before I agree to merge wikis, can either you allow the following to happen on your PBB wiki? Create REDIRECT PAGES for every pokemon to their respective bulbapedia pages? when these pages would be created, they can be protected to that only mods and admins edit them to prevent vandalism. If you want to edit a redirect paged at any time, you can add the following to the redirect page's URL "?redirect=no", you both should know that the URL snytax (structure) for wikia articles is DOMAIN.wikia.com/Wiki/NAME HERE, spaces replaced with _, etc.). Take this redirect page as an example: http://minershaven.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_Blaster?redirect=no. Thanks for reading for this very long response, very few have the attention span to do this. Now that I have reconciled, we should be able to come up with a solution muh easier. Weather Sychronize Thank you so much for agreeing in merging. Regarding your concern of redirect pages for Pokemon species, they are actually unnecessary because in our Wild Encounter template, Pokemon names are already set to automatically link for their corresponding Bulbapedia pages by default. We made this template to add Bulbapedia links conveniently. TWEM Well I could do it all by myself and I feel like, like I had said with creaint actual pages on pokemon (although that doesn't seem as good as an idea now), once the pages are setup, we won't have to go back for them, esepcialy when these pages would have only one simple purpose and would be protected but we can talk about this later or eventually when I do start making edits on the other pbb wikia, I'm not sure when though. Did I mention that redirect pages don't count towards the page count on the wiki header? A agreement TWEM and APOS never made TWEM really wanted APOS to come to his terms with the merge and TWEM was paranoid that if APOS agreed, he would backstab TWEM, TWEM thought this because a year prior TWEM had a hard time negotiating with APOS to obtain an admin rank. [http://twem.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1212 Link to original post, TWEM really wanted to hold APOS accountable with the agreement if made which is why he sent the message on his test wikia.